


Victory of the Angels

by ShanleenKinnJaskey



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Jason & Percy Brotp, Kidnapping, Nico/ Percy/ Jason are brothers, frazel - Freeform, future cleo, future jasper, future solangelo, percabeth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 14:51:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3573737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShanleenKinnJaskey/pseuds/ShanleenKinnJaskey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As King Zeus of Britain dies, he reveals to his eldest sons Prince Perseus and Prince Jason that their younger brother Nico (thought dead since he was five) is actually alive, and that he has been locked away for the past fourteen years after one of his epileptic seizures. King Zeus thought him a disgrace to the family and never told anyone that he was still alive, but after his death Jason and Percy learn differently.<br/>What will happen when they find out that the little brother they had thought dead is actually alive?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory of the Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just assume that Nico is nineteen, Percy is twenty-one, and Jason is twenty-four for the purposes of this fic.
> 
> The title of this fic pretty much came about when I found out that the name 'Nico di Angelo' literally means 'Victory of the Angels'.

_"You can take everything I have,_

_You can break everything I am,_

_Like I'm made of glass, like I'm made of paper._

_Go on and try to tear me down,_

_I will be rising from the ground,_

_Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper..."_

_-Demi Lovato_ , Skyscraper

 

King Zeus' breathing is labored and heavy, and Jason and Percy know he is reaching the end of his life. Positioned on either side of the King's hospital bed, the two boys watch helplessly as their father dies before their very eyes. Crown Prince Jason holds King Zeus' hand. At any other point the King would have berated Jason for showing emotional weakness, but now he doesn't even mention.

"Nico," the King rasps through dry lips, saying the name of the boys' long dead younger brother. The little boy had died fourteen years ago at the age of five after having an epileptic fit at a diplomatic meeting.

"He's dead, father," Percy says gently. He has the same wavy black hair as his father, though his sea-green eyes hold a sorrow that the King would never let show.

"Not...dead," the King whispers, obviously on his last words, "Just...locked away...in palace." He fumbles weakly at something around his neck, and then gasps out, "Tell him...sorry. It's time...to come out." Then he stops breathing, his chest falling still. His hand flops away, and Jason sees that the King was feeling for a key, which is on a chain around his neck.

In any other circumstances the blond-haired older prince would have somberly closed his father's eyes and set a face of seriousness so that he would set a good example for Percy, but this is different. The implications of his father’s words hit him hard in the chest, and he pushes away from the bed, his hand falling out of his father's. He stands up in time with Percy.

"Nico...It can't be true. This is all a cruel joke," Jason starts, then looks up at his brother, who has shot up in height over the past few years so that Percy is now a couple inches taller than the Crown Prince, even though Percy is actually two years younger, and Percy can't deny the look of hope in his brother's sky blue eyes, "...Could it be true?"

Percy nods, for the first time ever silent as he turns and strides out of the room. Words are failing him- if Nico truly is alive, that means he's been locked away somewhere for the past fourteen years. Who knows what horrors have been happening to his brother, the Prince of England, in that time? He can't imagine it. He hopes that nothing drastic has happened to the little olive-skinned boy who used to light up the world with a single smile. 

Jason comes out of the room behind his brother, stretching himself to his full height. He turns to the doctor closest to him and asks him, "Can you please not announce the King's death just yet? The King told us something urgent that we need to investigate before his death can become known. I’m sorry but I cannot tell you any more- if this gets out then a life could be at stake." Jason realizes that if Nico is being held locked away somewhere and his captors find out about the death of their father then they might do something drastic.

The doctor nods. "Of course, sire, and even if this wasn't the situation it's still up to the palace to announce the death."

Prince Jason turns to his brother. "Would you please follow me, Perce?" he asks, "We need to get this investigated."

Percy nods, just as Jason knew he would, and follows after him as Jason hurries down the hall to the cars waiting to take them back home from the hospital.

On their way down the hallway they encounter Reyna, Jason's protection officer. "Is there something wrong, sire?" She asks, instantly noticing the worried looks on the young men's faces.

"Yes, Reyna," Jason says, "I'm going to need a car back to Buckingham Palace. We're going to need to stay free of reporters and we're going to need to get back fast. Something our father said on his deathbed leads us to believe that Prince Nico has been locked up away in the palace somewhere for the last fourteen years, and I suspect that he's not alone, if my father only visited sometimes. If he's not alone then we cannot let his captors now of my father's death or they may take dangerous actions against him."

Reyna nods, an eyebrow raised. "Excuse me for saying so, sir, but it sounds like something out of a cheap Victorian novel. Do you think anyone could get away with it nowadays, with all the electronic surveillance and such?"

"I know, Reyna, but that's the world we live in," Percy says, "And if anyone could do such a thing it would be King Zeus. Gods above, I can't bear the thought of Nico being trapped somewhere for fourteen years!"


End file.
